When The Day Met The Night
by fireyred
Summary: Song-fic One-Shot! A new exorcist has Kanda going insane, or maybe it was just the heat. Rated for mild language. Please review! And I do NOT own anything other than the original characters. Everything else belongs to Hoshino-sensei.


fireyred: Hi there!! Here's my first ever one-shot, so please be nice. It's a D.Gray-Man one-shot about Kanda, and he might seem a bit OOC, but oh well, it's my fic. Oh! And please read my other stories if you like Death Note, Trinity Blood, or Bleach. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, nor the song "When the Day Meet the Night" by Panic! At The Disco. (I wish though) But I do own the OC in this story.

--

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

Kanda grunted loudly as he walked silently down the hallway to the cafeteria. It was an unusually hot day in the summer of 1897 for the country of France, and let's just say that Kanda wasn't too happy about that, less than usual.

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea out in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

As he walked through the large doorway into the cafeteria, he noticed something was different. First he noticed the moyashi, the usagi, and Lenalee sitting at the same table, talking excitedly. That wasn't that different though, they sat together all the time. Then he saw that there was someone else sitting with them. A new crop of hair was being shown to the Japanese exorcist, but he was not able to see the person's face because the moyashi was sitting in the way. The hair color was about the same color as the Usagi's, perhaps a shade darker.

_Great._ Kanda thinks to himself as he stands there, _Another usagi to annoy the hell out of me._

Then the white-haired exorcist turned his head to talk to the bookman-to-be more directly. Here Kanda could see the newcomer perfectly. But she wasn't even looking at him; she was paying attention to whatever the others were saying. She did look like she could be related to the fellow exorcist, but something told the long-haired young man that she wasn't. She had brilliant green eyes and wore the exorcist uniform; with long pants, a corset top, and a jacket with the order symbol on the left side. She also seemed to be about the same age as the two older men.

A lone finder came walking by Kanda to leave, when the hot-tempered man suddenly grabbed the poor man by the front of his uniform.

"Who's that?" Kanda asks him coldly, not even bothering to look at the older man, but keeps his eyes on the unfamiliar female.

The finder looks towards where his gaze was and saw the young woman. He then returned his eyes to Kanda before replying sheepishly, "That's the new exorcist. I think her name's Lianna. I'm not sure, but she just came here this morning."

The young man loosened his grip on the man, and he ran away from the room as fast as he could. Kanda stood there, staring at the newbie, for a few seconds. Sure, he was thinking, she was somewhat attractive, but by no means beautiful. And yeah, her eyes sparkled every time she laughed at whatever stupid things those stupid idiots were doing. And even though the room was filled with so much noise that he could scream and no one would hear it, he was sure that her laugh was a symphony that not even Beethoven could produce.

_Damnit,_ he was thinking after that, _she's just another idiot and will die before she even knows it. I'll give her two weeks, tops._

He shook his head quickly and only a couple of times, just enough to get those thoughts out of his head. But, unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to get her eyes out of his mind's eye. He then strode over with a quiet "che" escaping his lips, to the line to order his normal dinner.

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his light  
In the middle of summer

Lianna was sitting with some people she just meet for dinner and was quickly becoming good friends with them. It was the two guys though, Allen and Lavi, that were able to make her laugh though. During her dinner, though, she was having a strange sensation that someone was looking at her. She looked past Allen, who was sitting across the table from her, and saw many people, but only one caught her eye. He looked to be her age and was wearing an exorcist uniform. He had long, blue-black hair that went down to about his hips, and was carrying a sword on said hips. He was walking up to the line when she noticed him, but she had a feeling that he was looking at her before that.

After a couple of minutes of talking and getting to know each other better, Lianna found out that Lavi and herself were very much alike, and not just in age and appearance. She had also gotten to think of Allen as a cute younger brother, and Lenalee as a very good friend to have around.

But someone new sat down at the table. Away from them, but still within reach from Lianna. It was the same man that she thought was looking at her earlier. She had to admit to herself that he was handsome, if it wasn't for his cold and isolated demeanor.

"Eh! What're you doing here, Kanda?" Allen asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, it isn't everyday that Yuu-chan will grant us with his presence at the same table." Lavi added jokingly.

"Shut up, usagi, and I can sit where ever I want, moyashi." The man now known as Kanda replies.

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

Now Allen looked like he was about to murder this man. And from what Lianna could tell, Allen wasn't the type of person that got angry easily. "MY NAME IS ALLEN!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO REMEMBER! Isn't it, Lianna?"

Now the attention was on the second girl. She looked at Allen first, who was just glaring daggers at the older man, and then turned her attention to Kanda. This was when she first really saw his eyes, and saw how dark and deep they were. "It's a really easy name." Lianna replies to Allen while still looking at Kanda. Of course she was going to side with one of the first people that talked to her after joining the organization.

"Thank you, Lianna." Allen says more calmly as he returns to his food, even though his murderous intentions still lingered in the air.

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

After the tense meal, Lianna left before everyone else at the table, telling them she was tired because of the travel and wanted to go to sleep early. As she was walking, she felt a familiar presence following behind her. She stopped and turned around to face the person. It was none other the same man that had disrupted her meal with her new friends.

"Yes?" she asks him, in a polite tone.

He doesn't bother responding and walks right past her. But sharply grabs her elbow in the pass.

"Hey!" she yells at him as she is roughly pulled through the corridor, "If you're trying to help me to my room, you don't have to. I know where it is, and I don't think you do. And you could at least be nice about it and quit dragging me around."

She managed to get his grip off of her and both of them stop walking, Kanda turning around to look at her. He started at her with slight hatred, but not as much as he gave Allen and Lavi just a few moments before, before turning around and walking away.

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

"Hey!" she yelled at him once more, "What was that about?!"

But he refused to stop or even acknowledge her voice. Lianna just stood there, her face red with anger. She suddenly, and unexpectedly, started running after him, even surprising herself. When she caught up to him, she hooked her arm around his own, forcing him to stop and turn to face him.

"What's your problem?" she asks before he has a chance to question her actions.

He responded by taking her arm in his hand and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Before she could fully process what was going on she felt something soft pressing against her lips. She came to the conclusion that he was kissing her. And it wasn't hard and rough like his shove was, it was chaste and soft, and only lasted a second; before he let her go and left. But not before whispering something to her, "Gomen."

She was left, with a very confused and shocked look on her face and in her eyes, in the hallway, slowly sliding down the wall and onto the floor. She had only a couple of thoughts on her mind.

_What was that about?_ and _What does "Gomen" mean?_

He was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

Kanda spent the rest of that day and the next in his room, desperately avoiding the woman that made him act that way. Or maybe it was the heat of the summer.

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

--

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, it will make me very happy!!


End file.
